


Lost

by milknhxney



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jason freaking out, panic mode Jason Todd, reader goes missing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milknhxney/pseuds/milknhxney
Summary: ❝Y/N, if you can hear this find me at the security room.❞Warnings: noneWord count: 617
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader
Kudos: 44





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Oi! Hello guys I hope you all are well! If you’d ever want a story, feel free to comment. (I only write x readers I’m sorry!)

There was no way this was happening. Jason stood in the middle of the store after running through it like a headless chicken ignoring the odd glares from the shoppers. How the hell did you manage to slip from his fingers so fast and so quietly. And with you forgetting your phone back at the manor he was at a dead end. He swore you were right beside him as he listened to your debate which top you had wanted. Jason being Jason told you to get both and the scoff he had received from you had him chuckle only to get a beautiful lecture about "saving money." He never cared for saving money when Bruce Wayne practically handed her his credit card. 

Jason called favoritism even if Bruce knew you as his girlfriend. He almost wanted to throw the bags he held in his hands to the side and shout for you like a madman. Whispering while going down each aisle did nothing. 

"Sir, you're going to have to pay for that." A voice caught him off guard as he was almost out the door. He looked down at the clothing that still held price tags that were unknown. Silently cursing under his breath he ran towards the counter throwing the clothing as carelessly as possible. She eyed him suspiciously.

"Got a problem lady?" If you were here Jason would've gotten a heavy snack to the back of his head. But since you weren't by his side his nerves were crawling away at his brain so whatever came out, came out without little hesitation. She looked like she wanted to say something, but the angry look on Jason's face had her keep her mouth shut as she continued to ring up the clothing. "I don't care about the price." 

Practicing throwing the card at her now shocked face she cleared her throat. He probably thought this was a first for her seeing as how professional she looked. There were times where he hated where you shopped. 

So when she finally put the clothing in the bag he was quick to grab the card and the bag ignoring her cries to take the receipt. Fuck the receipt you'll like what you picked out. Finally, he rushed out to where everyone had been walking around conversing with friends and family. Still, his heart sank as he didn't see you anywhere. The benches were clear and that didn't clear his growing anxiety. So he went to the only place he knew he'd be able to find you. 

"Please just let me use the fucking intercom it's important." He hissed at the man who had put up a rather tough fight with Jason. The man huffed but gestured him to go telling him to make it quick. "Y/N, if you can hear this find me at the security room."

10 minutes passed when you came into the security room looking flustered and embarrassed. Jason stood up quickly a wave of relief filling his bones. 

"Jason, what the fuck?" You hissed when he got close to you. It was now apparent to your boyfriend that you were not only embarrassed but very much pissed off. 

"I lost you-"

"I told you that I was ordering us food for tonight." You groaned leaving the security room so the man wouldn't have a good story to tell when he got home. 

"I'm sorry I panicked." He muttered walking beside you with his head held down shamefully. 

"Jason you need to relax every once in a while. I swear you're gonna die from stress." You giggled now holding his hand in your own. Jason chuckled softly taking a note to listen to you.


End file.
